youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MissGerbit
Carolina Zárate García (born April 30, 1986 - December 3, 2013 27), better known online as MissGerbit, was a Mexican YouTuber known for her Let's Play The Sims 3. She died of Thrombocytopenic purpura on December 3, 2013. This was confirmed by her brother, Pablo, on Facebook. Note left from her brother When she died, her brother left a message for the fans (Called Gerbits since the start of 2013): "Hello everyone. My name is Pablo García Zárate, brother of Miss. Carolina García Zárate was the name of Miss Gerbit, whom many of you admired and wanted. She always had them much much love and support she always much appreciated the difficult times that. I regret all the pain of my heart and my family Carito died today at 1 pm. She was always telling me much encouragement to all her fans wanted. . in the last moments, he spent two days at home despite their headaches for his very weak condition, he devoted himself to read everything he could comment When he decided to start this adventure of YouTube, I always believed in her and knew she was going to get everything I wanted. Believe me it was a person who was very cheerful in his way, always looking for ways to be animated and when something was not right was not afraid to say so. When I had a hunch the still and always always believed in herself. At 27 years he accomplished many things, did what he wanted and always always had the support of all of us. It was Biochemical Engineer with a Masters in Experimental Biology. Sometimes he liked to say it was a mad scientist and did evil laugh, because people did not understand that was dedicated. It is easy to write this, everything just happened so fast. My parents are not disconsolate words and my sister her fiance too. Everyone in the family will feel his loss and where you stand, religious or not, ask because this alone and in heaven much fun playing much everything last one out, as he enjoyed playing with you. This news hurt a lot. But deep down we know that now she is very quiet and that at some point in our lives, it can be accompanied and will play alongside him. I want to tell her name to follow suit, fight for what they want, which are persistent, be humble, never let anyone crush them a dream and believe in themselves, she never stopped doing it and came far away. Eat well, she loved the portobello burgers (you know, a mushroom): ') and do exercise, do not spend much time on the computer and believe me please, if you feel bad, if you feel weak, if they feel that something is wrong in your body, if you feel something is changing, revisense, make yourselves studies at least every three months. The disease attacked Carito was slow at the beginning, with things that did not notice, with simple symptoms such as a headache or getting tired faster time to time. She will always be with us, I know. And at this point is putting me disapproving face, smiling but I'm saying it right. Carito is that truth? My sister loved them very much and I know you her too. Greetings and thanks, really, thank you very much for your support all this time my dear sister, Miss Carito or Gerbit. Really, really miss Caro with all the strength, she was the best person and strong, she will remain in our hearts RIP Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers